Audio and/or video compression is often performed to efficiently transmit audio and/or video signals over networks such as the Internet. Because of the limited resources of networks such as the Internet, such compression may reduce the amount of those resources required to transmit a portion of video and/or audio over the network and may reduce the amount of time required to transmit the portion of video and/or audio over the network, but may also cause distortion in the transmission.